1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and distinct methodology that will improve the delivery of iodomethane or an alternative substance including but not limited to fertilizer, fumigants, non-fumigant pesticides, biologicals and other chemicals (hereinafter “products”) to prepare the soil for planting.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Methyl iodide is known for use as a soil fumigant. As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,753,183, and 5,518,692, methyl iodide (hereinafter “iodomethane”) has been used for the effective control of soil borne plant pathogens such as fungi, bacteria, viruses, nematodes, insects and arachnids (including eggs, larva, pupae and adults).
Also, there are devices and systems for applying substances or chemicals to soil. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,590 which relates to an apparatus and method for the subsurface application of chemicals such as fertilizers, pesticides and fumigants in soil.
Known devices for application of chemicals to soil apply a constant stream of the material to the soil during a pass through the soil, either by spraying the material or applying it in some other constant manner. Thus, the fumigation equipment in use today distributes material in a continuous flow in a targeted area. Concomitantly, there is a large amount of the material applied to the target area. There is a need for a more efficient and accurate distribution of chemicals into the target soil area.